


Comfort

by wingsofthenight



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Ellaria continues to fall more and more in love with him, F/M, Fluff, Soft Oberyn, also there is some snark but that's just how they show their love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofthenight/pseuds/wingsofthenight
Summary: "Sleep, my love. I'll keep the nightmares away."(Or, Ellaria has a nightmare, and Oberyn is a soft man who just wants to help comfort her, if she will let him.)
Relationships: Oberyn Martell/Ellaria Sand
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Southern Renaissance (Dorne Renaissance)





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt from anonymous on tumblr: Would you do Oberyn/Ellaria + ''sleep my love. I'll keep the nightmares away.'' ? ;)

Ellaria despised nightmares, especially the ones she seemed to be cursed with.

What reason did she have to experience night terrors? She had a good life, was the beloved daughter of Lord Harmen Uller of Dorne, one with freedom those north of their borders could only dream of. And if anything happened, she was free to go to her mother’s family in the Summer Isles.

She had no reason for nightmares to haunt her.

And yet that fact was not enough to stop her mind from conjuring scenarios where she lost everything and was left adrift on the wind, no help or way out to be found.

Those nights were few and far between, thank the gods, but they still existed, no matter how much she wished they did not.

This was one of those nights.

And worst of all, she was not the only one in the bed when this latest one came.

On a normal night she woke alone, left gasping from whatever her mind had invented this time, and usually found herself unable to go back to sleep, instead choosing to rise and do whatever occurred to her first.

That did not happen this night.

Instead, a pair of hands gently shook her, and a warm voice kept calling her name.

It took Ellaria a few moments to recognize her partner. “Oberyn,” she said, resignation and shame both warring in her.

It was far too dark to see the frown she knew was there, but the hands gently and hesitatingly resting on her shoulders and the concern clear in his voice more than made up for it. “Ellaria, what did you see?”

She let out a breath, rolling onto her side and away from him. “Some foolish thing my mind conjured, one that it had no reason to. There is no reason for me to have any nightmares.”

Instead of brushing it off, he said, quietly, as if admitting something shameful, “Nightmares aren’t rational. I know that all too well.”

That got her to turn around and look at him. Even with the night surrounding them, there was just enough starlight to help her see the way he was ever so slightly hunched in on himself, and the way he was ever so slightly facing away from her.

In these past three sennights she had learned that he was far from the man his reputation would have one believe, but this sudden vulnerable moment he allowed her to witness, and one where the little snakes were nowhere to be found?

It was as if she could physically feel herself soften at that, and she reached out and took his hand, squeezing it. “It would seem that both of us have dreams we could do without,” she said softly, smiling at him even if he could not see her.

She could not see his relieved smile, but she could certainly feel it when he kissed her, a soft one that she willingly returned.

Once they separated, he nudged her back into his arms. “Sleep, my love. I’ll keep the nightmares away.”

She snorted at that. “My dear little viper, I believe that is my line.”

“Little? You’re calling me little?”

“You love calling me cielita, which means little sweetheart. Am I not allowed to turn the tables on you?”

That got him to laugh just as she hoped he would, and he leaned forward to kissed her again. “You are, Ellaria, and at any time it pleases you to,” he said, a hand reaching up to stroke her face.

She smiled, and simply enjoyed the feeling of his arms around her, and of her own around him.


End file.
